


Feathers

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Minor Injuries, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Strapping, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may have gotten a little swept up in the scene and... Well, let's just say that he kind of forgot to use his safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

Dean’s hands were warm against the skin of Cas’s bare back, arched for him as he trailed his fingers feather-light along his spine. He let his fingers trail downwards and into the dip of Cas’s ass, then span the swell of his ass cheeks and squeeze gently. Cas let out a pleasant sigh, his body rocking backwards unintentionally and almost imperceptibly, so that he could be closer to Dean’s touch. The man’s lips twitched up into a small smile.

“Good boy,” he praised, patting Cas’s ass affectionately and drawing back. Cas turned to look back at Dean and see what he was doing, and a moment later he found the man swooping forward, securing the young man’s own tie around the back of Cas’s head and in front of his eyes. The fabric was soft and familiar against Cas’s face, and something about it being his own just made it even more kinky. He could feel his cock pulse beneath him and he was almost embarrassed by the fact that it turned him on so much to be blinded by his own tie, though not quite embarrassed enough.

“I want you to focus all of your senses on our scene today, Cas. I want you to be aware; for your senses to be heightened so that when I strap your ass later tonight, you can feel every single inch of that belt without a single distraction.” Dean’s words had Cas’s cock plumping up, filling with blood and hanging heavily between his legs. He paused to take a breath and then continued, “I want you to devote yourself entirely to this scene, with nothing to divert your focus. Tonight, you’re all mine.”

Cas shivered and nodded, overly eager to begin, his cock now swollen and throbbing between his legs after listening to Dean’s words. To hear Dean speak so frankly about his plans to beat his ass with a belt… The effect on Cas’s libido was something to marvel at. Not to mention that Cas was sure a strapping wasn’t the only thing that Dean had planned for the night, and he was full of excited anxiousness to find out what Dean was going to do to him. They had the apartment they shared with Sam all to themselves for the next forty-eight hours after all, and Cas was sure that Dean had some sort of elaborate scene planned out for them both.

“You should see yourself right now, Cas. Kneeling on the bed for me, ass in the air and my tie draped over your eyes,” Dean’s voice was filled with admiration, and he let his fingers trail over the skin of Cas’s back again, his touch gentle and reverent along his spine. “What’s your color, sweetheart?”

“Green as ever, babe,” he rasped. He didn’t miss the low chuckle that rumbled from Dean’s chest as he let his hand pause at the curve of Cas’s hip, disappearing for a moment before he wrapped the Deane hand back around Cas’s cock, squeezing the swollen member and drawing a high-pitched wine from Cas’s mouth. Precum dribbled from the slit and Dean caught it with his thumb, swirling the slick substance around the swollen head of Cas’s cock and pressing his fingers up against the sensitive underside.

“Eager, are we?” He asked. Cas didn’t respond because he was pretty sure that it was a rhetorical question, though Dean seemed to be satisfied with the punched-out moan he drew from Cas when he tugged at the moan’s cock and squeezed.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you today, Cas?” Dean breathed, his breath hot against Cas’s shoulder blade, and until that moment the young man hadn’t realized how close Dean really was to him. He let out a choked-off noise and said nothing, his hips twitching when Dean squeezed his cock again. Dean chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’s shoulder, opening his mouth a moment later and pressing the imprint of his teeth gently into Cas’s skin. His hand moved continuously over Cas’s cock, circling the sensitive head over and over again and sending pulses of pleasure through his body, though never quite enough to push him over the edge.

It was sudden was Dean’s pulled away from Cas, his hand falling away from his cock and the warm press of his body disappearing from where it had been draped over Cas’s back. The young man’s breath hitched and he perked his ears up, listening intently. He could vaguely hear Dean shuffling around the room, and the distant clink of metal and a drawer opening. He shook with anticipation, his stomach twisting with excitement when he heard Dean call from across the room.

“I want you presenting yourself on the bed, knees drawn up underneath you and ass in the air and arms by your sides, palms up.”

“Yes sir,” Cas mumbled, and a moment later he was shifting into position, his knees drawn tight beneath him and ass raised up in the air. In this position his ass was completely exposed, his hole fluttering in the cool air of the room. As if sensing that he was cold, Dean clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth from across the room.

“It’s rather chilly in here, don’t you think? I’m turning up the thermostat… how does seventy-six degrees sound?”

“Perfect, sir. Thanks,” Cas answered. A moment later Cas could hear the telltale click click click of the thermostat being adjusted, and then Dean was shuffling back over to the bed. When he climbed onto it and pressed up against the back of Cas’s body he was completely naked, whereas earlier he had been clothed. He pressed a soft kiss to the center of Cas’s back and reached down with gentle fingers, adjusting Cas’s arms so that they were next to his body, elbows against the sheets. It was an awkward angle, but horrible uncomfortable. Still Dean had to ask.

“Are you comfortable, sweetheart? We can readjust if you are.”

“I’m peachy,” Cas mumbled into the mattress, then turned his head and smiled when he felt Dean shift against his back. “You ready to have your way with me yet, or what?”

Dean snorted. “Watch it, Cas,” he warned, but his tone was playful, and Cas shivered as he trailed a finger along the crack of his ass. He shifted slightly and gasped, a twinge of pain radiating up his elbow. It was gone in a moment though, and he ignored it in favor of more favorable things, like the finger trailing along the crack of his ass and probing at his tight hole. A moment later a dollop of cold lube dribbled over his ass, and then Dean’s finger was sliding into his hole. Cas gasped and pushed back, whimpering softly.

Dean made quick work of prepping Cas’s ass. One finger quickly became two, and a whimpering and whining Cas was quite prone to begging, so by the time that Dean had three fingers pressed into Cas’s ass and was massaging them against his prostate… Well, it was needless to say that Cas was desperate for something more.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” Dean breathed against Cas’s skin, and a moment after is three fingers were withdrawn from his ass they were replaced by a plug. Cas knew exactly which one, too, without even needing to look; it was his favorite red, glass plug that stretched him just enough so that it was on the verge of painful. Cas moaned softly and rocked his hips, again feeling a twinge of pain in his arm but ignoring it. He was too high on adrenaline and pleasure to care; it wasn’t much, besides. 

Dean was gone again, but not for long, because a moment later he had draped the belt over Cas’s back and let it lay there, cool against his warm, pale skin. Cas’s breath hitched and he arched his back, his stomach twisting nervously as he felt Dean dragging the palms of his hands over his back again, down to the globes of his ass.

“Oh, sweet boy, you’re so eager for me, aren’t you?” He asked. Cas whimpered in response and Dean chuckled, draping himself over Cas’s back so that he could kiss the man’s neck. His entire body weight pressed down on Cas and he gasped, jerking his right elbow forward when pain pulsed through it. Dean didn’t seem to notice and he bit down on Cas’s neck, kissing him softly and reaching down to squeeze Cas’s ass.

“Ca-as,” Cas gasped and squirmed, and Dean smiled, pulling back and patting his ass. 

“I know, sweetie. How about we get started?… Tell me your color.”

“Green,” Cas gasped, because the pain in his elbow was gone now that the weight of Dean’s body was gone, and he could resume the position he had been instructed to hold. He waited with baited breath for the first strike, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. But when it didn’t come for some time Cas let his eyes open, and his body went lax, his breathing returning to normal. 

That was when the first strike came. It whistled through the air so quickly that Cas hardly had time to prepare for the blow, let alone brace himself, and the cry he let out when the belt struck his skin was akin to a scream. Still, his cock pulsed beneath him as he gasped.

“Oh fuck!”

“I plan to, later,” Dean answered dryly, and Cas’s breath hitched as he tried not to laugh. Dean gave him some pause, allowing him to catch his breath. Cas was allowed to focus on the bliss of the moment; the feeling of floating with the stripe on his ass and his cock pulsing beneath him. That was when the second strike came singing forward. It knocked the breath right out of him and he rocked forward, moaning loudly as precum dribbled from his swollen cock. His body weight shifted off of his knees and onto his elbows. The pain came back in that instant, more intense this time, and he wasn’t even able to register it before the belt was splitting against his ass again.

He let out a sharp cry, body jerking suddenly as tears came to his eyes. He gasped, gritting his teeth and reaching under his own chest to grab his other elbow when he heard the belt whistling through the air once more. It was just before it cracked against his ass that he cried out, his voice quiet but nonetheless clear in the quiet of the room.

“Red,” he gasped. “Red, feathers, feathers,” he whined, squirming in pain as his now soft cock dragged against the sheets uncomfortably. His elbow was still throbbing, and he was sure he had felt something pop, though he wasn’t sure what. Not a second after his safe word had been uttered did he hear Dean’s belt fall to the ground, and then the tie was being pulled away from his face to reveal red, blotchy cheeks and tear stained eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Dean’s startled yet concerned face came into view above him, and then he was being turned onto his side and wrapped up in Dean’s arms. Ca’s whole body shook, and he was suddenly very cold, even though Dean had raised the temperature less than an hour before. “I’ve got you, honey. You’re safe.”

“My elbow,” Cas choked out, his face buried in Dean’s neck where hot tears and snot were pouring onto his skin. It was a little disgusting, but Dean didn’t seem to care, and when he pulled back to look at Cas he had nothing but concern in his bright green eyes. It helped reassure some of the doubt Cas had been feeling about upsetting Dean by safe wording, and he relaxed, following Dean’s path of vision to his elbow. It was red and swollen, and Dean winced, frowning.

“We’re going to have to get some ice on that, pronto. Why didn’t you tell me you were uncomfortable?”

“I didn’t… notice,” Cas squeaked, and it was true. Sure, he’s felt pain at first, but certainly not enough to warrant a position change. He’d had no clue that the position would be so awkward for him. He hissed in pain when Dean reached down and poked at the swollen flesh with his fingers, attempting to bend Cas’s arm. Cas’s entire body jerked away from his touch and he cried out, doubling over and shielding his arm. Dean frowned.

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

Cas’s lips curved downward. “But we were…”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas incredulously. “Dude, seriously? We’re not going to keep scening when you probably pulled your elbow out of its damn socket.”

With much convincing, Dean was finally able to get Cas dressed in at least his pants and underwear as well as a pair of flipflops, so that he was somewhat decent when he got to the hospital. He brought along a bottle of Gatorade and a Snickers bar for the ride to the hospital, and he managed to feed the candy to Cas with one hand as he drove them to the ER.

By the time they arrived at the hospital forty-five minutes later, Cas was in a much better mood than he had been right after the scene had ended, and was most certainly in a better mood than most people with a dislocated elbow would be. A dark red-purple bruise was already beginning to form along the place where the joint was, and Dean felt a pang of guilt as he helped Cas out of the car and into the hospital. As if reading his mind, Cas leaned in to peck his lips.

“Baby, this isn’t your fault. Neither of us knew this would happen… Why don’t you go park the car and I’ll sign in.”

“But I don’t want to leave you…,” Dean argued, knowing how important it was for him to spend time with Cas after a scene, especially one that ended so poorly as theirs had. Cas pecked his lips again and gave him a stern look.

“Go, Dean, before she gets towed.”

He didn’t need to be told more than twice.

When Dean and Cas arrived home from the hospital six hours later it was nearly the morning, and Cas’s arm was in a large black sling that draped over his shoulder. He was also a bit loopy due to the Percocet prescription the doctor had given him, and when they walked through the front door of their apartment Cas immediately draped himself over the couch, yawning loudly.

“You should come snuggle with me.”

Dean chuckled. “I will, but not in here. Come to bed with me,” he said, holding out his hand to Cas. The young man pouted grumpily.

“I want to sleep in here. The couch is w… w…,” he trailed off, eyes glossed over as his lips continued to move, trying to find the word he was looking for. Dean took a guess.

“Baby I know the couch is warm, but our bed is warmer. Come on; I want to go to sleep.”

Grumbling loudly, Cas finally sat up and grabbed Dean’s hand, allowing him to help him up. He pressed close to the other man, huffing out an annoyed sigh. 

“Fine, I’ll go with you. But only because you’re my dominatrix, and I love you.”


End file.
